ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Star
TV Star is the 5th episode of Ren 12: Hero Generation Transcript {Theme Song} Ren wakes up and hops out of bed, running down the stairs. Gavin was looking at criminal files on the monitor, but suddenly changed to a TV show, Monster Boy Gavin: Hey, I was reviewing some criminal files to find who the killer is. Ren: Monster Boy is much more important than that. Jen: Killer, what killer? Gavin: There's been a report of Anodites disguised as humans being killed by an anonymous killer. Jen: And you don't want to be next on their list. Gavin: Exactly; what exactly is Monster Boy, Ren? Ren: It's about a Boy, Brad Thompson, who finds a mysterious crystal that allows him to become 6 different monsters, and his twin sister Maddie and cousin Greg help him control his abilites. The main villain, Baltazar has been trying for centuries to get his hands on the crystal and rule the world. Jen: That literally sounds like our life. Ren: No it doesn't. Gavin: It literally does, mysterious accessory that allows the user to change shape. Ren: Nope, sounds nothing like our life. Lightning strikes and strikes the cable dish, having the power to go out and the TV to become fuzzy. Ren: What the fuck! What happened!? Jen: Looks like a storm caused the power to go out. Ren: Are you kidding me!! It was the season finale, I need to find out if Baltazar got the Morph-O-Crystal. Gavin: Guess you'll have to wait 'till the power comes back on. Ren: No way, then I would've missed it and then everyone at school will spoil. {flash transformation} Jen: So, Brainstorm is gonna help how? Brainstorm goes up onto the roof, zapping the cable dish. The TV came back to life, but it was glowing and a body came out Gavin: Um, Ren? Brainstorm: What? Whoa, it's Baltazar! {Omnitrix times out} Jen: You're telling me, you brought the main villain from your dumb show into our world. Ren: It's not a dumb show! And yeah, guess I did. Baltazar: Where is the Morph-O-Crystal, I must retrieve and rule the world! Ren: Um...don't have, come back another time. Baltazar: I. Need. It. Now!! Baltazar pulls out his sword and starts slashing things. Gavin: So, just gonna stand there or... Ren: Oh, right. "slams watch" Terraspin: Uh... Jen: A turtle, seriously!! Terraspin: Hey, I don't control this thing. Baltazar: Child, you can change shape, you must have the Morph-O-Crystal. Gavin: I thought Brad was the only one who had it. Terraspin: That's what we all thought, 'till we found out there were four other pieces to it. Sorry, Baltazar, this is a completely different device. Baltazar: Lies! Baltazar lunges at Terraspin, but he dodges the attack and pushes Baltazar back with a strong wind. Jen: I really think we should get Baltazar back into the show before any more damage is done. Terraspin: Good thinking. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Arctiguana: How is ice gonna help? Gavin: I have a plan. Gavin whispers the plan to Arctiguana; Baltazar lunges at Arctiguana, who freezes him with his ice breath; Gavin casts a spell, sending Baltazar back into the TV and bringing the power on. Jen: Power's on. Arctiguana: Fina-fucking-ly, now I can get back to my show! Gavin: What about the killer? Jen: Just gonna have to wait. Gavin: *groans* That dumb show!! Gavin casts a spell changing the channel. Arctiguana turned around, noticing an outraged Gavin and runs away. Jen: *sighs* Boys will be boys. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Jen Tennyson Villains *Baltazar Aliens Used *Brainstorm (cameo) *Terraspin *Arctiguana Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes